


Control

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Amusement Parks, Childishness, Crushes, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Daiki nodded from time to time, just to show to him he was listening; not like the other cared that much, since he kept ranting and blabbing about stuff he wanted to do, try or eat.Arioka was happy, nevertheless. He liked to see that excited look on Kei’s face, he liked to see how little he needed to look so happy.





	Control

“...and then I want cotton candy. And candies. And a caramel apple. And for dinner I want a hot dog. And then I want to go to the spinning teacups.”

Daiki and Kei had been heading toward the amusement park for almost half an hour, and for almost half an hour the elder had kept listing one by one all that he wanted to do once they’d have gotten there.

Daiki nodded from time to time, just to show to him he was listening; not like the other cared that much, since he kept ranting and blabbing about stuff he wanted to do, try or eat.

Arioka was happy, nevertheless. He liked to see that excited look on Kei’s face, he liked to see how little he needed to look so happy.

Since he had promised to take him, the past week, it had been all smiles and thanks, and punctually asking confirmation, as if he was expecting the younger to change his mind any moment.

“Almost there, Kei. Just, please, don’t overdo it. I’ve promised your mother you wouldn’t have needed to make a visit to the hospital for eating too much candies.” he said, a sly smile on his face.

Inoo nodded a few times, but Daiki was pretty sure he wasn’t listening.

It was going to be a long, very long day, but after all, he really thought it was worth it.

 

~

 

“Kei, do you... do you need something?”

Daiki kept close to the bathroom door, looking worried, biting his lips, while Kei laid abandoned on the floor, his face pale and his head against the tiles.

“No. I’m peachy, doesn’t it show?” he replied sarcastic, whatever trace of good mood disappeared a few hours before at the first gags.

Arioka half-smiled, trying not to let him see, and leant against the doorframe, crossing his arms.

“Do you admit that eating cotton candy right after the caramel apple and the hot dog wasn’t a good idea?”

“Yes.” the elder muttered, impatiently.

“And that you shouldn’t have eaten those last candies?” he added, thinking that if the other boy had had the strength for it, he would’ve likely thrown something at him.

Kei sighed, shrugging.

“I promise that next time I’ll pay more attention to what I eat.”

“Next time?” Arioka asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course!” Kei said, confident. “Of course we’ve got to go back. I didn’t do half of the things I had planned.” he said, seeming to get some of his strengths back.

Daiki shook his head, and didn’t reply.

He really wanted to make Kei happy.

Really.

Not so much as to sacrifice his stomach, though.

 


End file.
